Better pediatric cancer care in the community will require an improvement in the teaching of pediatric oncology. It is proposed to expand and coordinate the teaching of the multidisciplinary approach to pediatric cancer in the Department of Child Health and Development of the George Washington University School of Medicine and the Children's Hospital National Medical Center of the District of Columbia (CHNMC) and this will include all medical and paramedical services involved in pediatric cancer diagnosis and care at the CHNMC. The cancer education program director in collaboration with the multidisciplinary cancer education committe will be responsible for the coordination of this education and training program for medical students, house officers, fellows in Pediatric Hematology/Oncology, practicing physicians, dental trainees and nurses. The program director and clinical teaching associates in Pediatric Hematology/Oncology will be involved in the delivery of this instruction and an evaluation of its effect. Expansion of the teaching programs in pediatric surgical oncology and diagnostic oncologic radiology is also planned. In conjunction with this effort a series of audiovisual slide programs will be prepared and utilized for educational purposes and will be distributed to a number of health related organizations. In addition, a booklet will be prepared for distribution to patients and the lay public to instruct them in the basic facts about the more common solid tumors of infancy and childhood. The results of this program are expected to be of significant educational benefit in pediatric cancer.